蔚/技能数据
}} Abilities second cooldown. |innatedetail = Blast Shield is a passive ability that activates when Vi hits an enemy unit with one of her abilities, granting her an absorption shield equal to 10% of her maximum health. * Blast Shield will not proc with Denting Blows. |firstname = Vault Breaker |firstinfo = (First Cast): Slows your movement speed by 15% while increasing damage and dash range over 1.25 seconds. (Second Cast): Vi dashes forward, dealing physical damage and applying Denting Blows to all enemies hit. Vi stops upon colliding with an enemy champion, knocking it back. Vault Breaker deals 75% damage to minions and monsters. |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Vault Breaker is a point-targeted line dash ability whose effect is divided into two active components. When first activated, Vi begins charging the ability, gradually increasing its range and damage for up to 1.5 seconds. While charging, Vi's movement speed is slowed by 15%. When the ability is activated a second time, Vi dashes towards the cursor, dealing physical damage to all enemy units along her path. Vi stops her dash upon colliding with an enemy champion and knocks it back. * Vault Breaker can be used to pass through walls, provided the dash can make it through at least half the width of the wall. * After a few seconds, if Vault Breaker is not fired, it fails and goes on cooldown. ** The mana cost is consumed on first activation and not refunded if Vault Breaker is not fired. * Vault Breaker shows it's range indicator while it charges. * Vault Breaker can be fired by reactivating the ability or by left-clicking a location. ** Vi will dash towards the cursor's position, regardless of the method chosen to fire. * While smart casting, Vault Breaker will begin charging when the assigned button is pressed and held, and will fire when that button is released. * Non-champion enemies hit by the dash are slightly knocked up and brought closer together. |secondname = Denting Blows |secondinfo = (Passive): Every 3rd attack on the same target deals additional physical damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health, reduces its armor by 20% and grants Vi bonus attack speed for 4 seconds. Denting Blows deals a maximum of 300 damage against minions and monsters. |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Denting Blows is a passive ability that grants Vi an on-hit effect. Vi's autoattacks , and apply a debuff on the target unit for a short duration. Subsequent autoattacks or ability uses stack the debuff up to 3 times, refreshing the duration. Upon applying a third stack to an enemy unit, the debuff is consumed and Vi deals bonus physical damage to the target, equal to a percentage of its maximum health and reduces its armor. Additionally, Vi gains bonus attack speed when the bonus damage is applied. * Denting Blows does not proc spell vamp or . * Denting Blows benefits from life steal. * Denting Blows does not pop spell shield. |thirdname = Excessive Force |thirdinfo = (Active): Causes Vi's next basic attack to deal bonus physical damage to the target and enemies behind it. Vi periodically charges a new punch and can hold up to 2 charges at once. *'Cost:' 60 mana + 1 charge *'Cooldown:' 1 second *'AoE range:' 600 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Excessive Force is an autoattack modifier that causes Vi's next autoattack to deal additional physical damage to her target and deal the same damage to all enemy units in a cone behind her target. Excessive Force works on an ammo system and can only be used when Vi has a charge. Vi will periodically store a charge and she can hold up to a maximum of 2 at a time. * Excessive Force does not proc on-hit effects on secondary targets. * Excessive Force procs lifesteal. * Excessive Force's cone procs spell vamp and Rylai's slow similarly with all multi-target spells and abilities with diminished effect. ** Excessive Force's cone also procs burn and burn. ** Excessive Force's cone pops spell shield. ** All of these on-spell-hit effects affect the main target aswell. * Excessive Force resets Vi's autoattack timer on cast. * Excessive Force can only affect enemy structures if they are the main target, not if they are in the blast radius. ** Excessive Force's cone will not proc on inhibitors. * Excessive Force procs Denting Blows on the main target only. * Excessive Force's recharge time can be reduced with cooldown reduction. |ultiname = Assault and Battery |ultiinfo = (Active): Vi targets an enemy champion and chases it down, knocking it up for 1.25 seconds, dealing physical damage and applying Denting Blows. While charging, Vi is immune to crowd control and will knock aside enemies in her way, dealing 75% damage to them. |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Assault and Battery is a single targeted dash ability that brings Vi to her target's location, dealing Physical Damage and knocking it up upon arrival. Additionally, all enemy units along Vi's path are knocked aside and take 75% of the ability's damage. * Vi will end the animation behind the target. }} Category:Champion Ability Details